emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder of Harry Mowlam (1986)
One major storyline in the history of Emmerdale Farm/Emmerdale was the murder of nasty quarry owner Harry Mowlam in January 1986. The murder shocked the village, and was the first murder in over a decade. Harry was the village brute, and he acquired many enemies but his major rival was an unlikely one, it was the patient, hard working farmer Matt Skilbeck, whom Harry terrorised and insulted after they clased over some sheep Mowlam was mistreating, and when Harry was found dead after a fight with Matt, fingers pointed at Matt. But could Matt do such a wicked crime? No, the killer was nasty Derek Warner, another rival to Harry? Are we sitting comfortably? Then lets begin with the story of the grissly murder. Build up to the murder Oct 1985-Jan 1986 In late October 1985, Harry Mowlam, Derek Warner and Keith Johnson raided a security van and stole £10'000. They hid the proceeds on Mowlam's farmland. Mowlam then hid the loot in his quarry. Sandie Merrick said she saw the robbery and told her brother Jackie Merrick, but as she was scared, she did not go to the police. Derek Warner was a friend of Sandie's father Tom Merrick, and even a toughie like Tom was scared of Derek. After the robbery, Harry Mowlam started bragging about how he had made a lot of money recently, this annoyed Derek Warner and Keith, as this meant Mowlam was keeping the money to himself, and secondly, Derek knew it would draw attention to them from villagers and more importantley the police. In November 1985, Jackie, while being pulled over by Sgt Ian MacArthur, told MacArthur to go to Mowlam's quarry and see what is up there. McArthur did but Harry piled some sheets of metal on the buried loot. McArthur thought Jackie was wasting police time. Mowlam then moved the loot and was forced to tell Derek. He them built a pig pen over the buried stolen loot. Mowlam wanted to put in an offer for a cottage in Beckindale Village. In January 1986, a drunk Harry Mowlam was yet again saying he could buy out the village if he wanted. He was invited to The Malt Shovel by Derek and Keith, but it was a trap, they dragged him to a farm where there were vicious dogs barking behind wire fencing. They told Mowlam 3 things, keep his head down, dont tell anyone about how much money he has and not to throw his weight around with anyone. Harry ignored this, and kept terrorising Matt Skilbeck, stealing his sheep. Harry had harassed Dolly Skilbeck over the past couple of months, even making her have a miscarriage. Derek Warner, knowing that Mowlam was taking no notice of his warnings, was hot on Mowlam's trail, he could not find him at his quarry. That day, Matt Skilbeck caught Mowlam stealing his sheep. Harry Mowlam got into his truck and started to drive across the field but Matt hijacked the truck, trying to stop Mowlam. Mowlam crashed into a wall and dragged Matt out, and a massive fight ensued. Harry got Matt in a bear hug and squeezed him, he was going to break his back. Matt retaliated and grabbed him by the neck, Harry Mowlam let go and then hit Matt, Matt hit him back and Mowlam then rolled down the bank. Matt was left dazed after the fight. Mowlam was sat in the stream, vowing revenge on Matt and the village. Matt then took the sheep from Mowlam's truck and headed off home, battered and bruised. Derek Warner then seized his chance to confront Mowlam, so he hit Mowlam in the head several times, then scarpered, leaving Mowlam laying face down in the river, badly injured. Due to his severe head injuries, Mowlam was too badly injured to call for help, and he lay in the river overnight. As it was night time and an isolated river, no one would notice him. Harry Mowlam's murder, late January 1986 The foll owing morning after the fight, Matt Skilbeck had a severe headache, after the fight and was still recovering. He had given as good as he got but if Harry had not fallen down the bank, he may have won the fight against Matt, being a much bigger man. The local co landlord of The Woolpack, Henry Wilks went for his morning stroll down by the local river the following morning. He walked across a bridge and started some bird watching. He then saw what looked like a body by the river bank. Henry went to investigate and saw Harry Mowlam laying motionless by the river bank, he had been badly bruised and beaten. Mowlam was laying on his side, Henry turned him onto his back, and Mowlam then took his final breath and died in front of Henry. His eyes were wide open as if he had died in shock, and scared. He had marks round his neck, which indicated he may have been held underwater. After finding Mowlam, and witnessing him die in front of him, Henry quickly rushed back to the village and phoned the police from The Woolpack. He was comforted by his co partner Amos Brearly. Amos said maybe Mowlam died as he lived, violently, by the sword, so to speak. Police and forensics were swarming the riverbank where Mowlam's body was and the news spread like wildfire. Matt was shocked to be told by Annie Sugden that Mowlam has been found dead, and it looks like he was killed. Matt went to the murder scene and came of his own accord to the police station. Matt Skilbeck as the major suspect Matt Skilbeck was held in custody and grilled by police. He was the prime suspect, as he had had a huge fight with Mowlam over him stealing Matt's sheep, and Matt was left dazed and unable to remember what happened after the fight, and then the following morning Mowlam was found dead, battered and bruised, by the river bank. The DCI knew from the report that Mowlam had caused Matt's wife to have a miscarriage when he almost ran her over a few months before, and that Mowlam terrorised Matt and Dolly. So Matt had motive and opportunity to kill Mowlam. Nobody thought that laid back farmer Matt could kill someone. Sgt MacArthur said that you will be surprised at the things people do when they have grudges to bear. The police were convinced that Matt had grabbed Mowlam by the neck and held him underwater in the stream. Matt broke down crying as he thought he had killed someone. Matt was charged with murder. Matt was remanded in custody but he was given bail, money rounded up by Jackie, Henry and Jack Sugden. Matt got a lawyer, Mr Hall. Sandie admitted to the police that she thought she saw Derek Warner on the day of the robbery on the wages van. Derek was arrested but later released due to lack of evidence. Sgt MacArthur wondered if Mowlam had anything to do with the robbery on the wages van last year. The police, especially DS Webb, believed the only connection between Mowlam and Derek Warner was that he knew him, and the only bad things Harry Mowlam did was drive fast and get into a bit of bother with his neighbours. Henry Wilks said he would support Matt but he did ask a favour. He wanted Matt to take him to the scene where Matt had the fight with Mowlam. So Matt did so and explained where he had the fight, and Henry said that was not where he found him. He had found Mowlam 30 yards downstream, and this was a ray of hope for Matt. How could Matt drag a man who was much heaver than him 30 yards downstream then finish him off. 2 autopsies on Harry Mowlam were done and this proved he did not die of a heart attack, and DS Webb was not sure if Matt was 100% sure where he last saw Mowlam alive, so this did not let Matt off the hook. Bad luck Matt, porridge may be your daily meal for the next 15 years lol. In March 1986, Harry's body was released and he was buried in Beckindale Village Cemetery. Even though he had lived by the sword and died by the sword, Mowlam was finally at peace. Even though Matt was a suspect, there were holes in the possibility that he killed Mowlam. Derke Warner also a suspect, and a much more likely suspect Derek Warner begun acting suspiciously. He offered to do some rewiring for Reverand Donald Hinton at the vicarage. Derek did a rubbish job, he kept talking and saying how he had money put by. This made Rev Hinton suspicious that Warner was involved in the robbery last year. Seth Armstrong said to Mr Hinton that Derek had been sacked from Hotten Electrics and some of the tools he was using for Mr Hinton were from there. When Derek said the job was finished, there was wires hanging loose, and the plaster work was uneven. Warner said it will be alright, once it is wallpapered over. Hinton paid Derek but was not happy and said the job could be better. Derek offered to return and finish the job. The lights kept going off at the vicarage. Hinton told the police Derek had been talking about his money situation and how he had been sacked from Hotten Electrics. Police investigated Derek and it soon emerged that he must have been involved in the robbery. The proceeds of the robbery were thought to be buried on Mowlam's land, thus meaning that Mowlam also was involved in the robbery. Sgt MacArthur said that there was more to Harry Mowlam than they first thought, and if Matt killed a known criminal, it blows a huge hole in the prosecution against him. The police kept watch on the pig pen where they thought the money was buried. At the same time, Keith Johnson kept helping himself to money from the loot at the pig pen on Mowlam's land. He was once caught by Derek but Keith fobbed Derek off, saying he was going to move the loot. Rev Hinton told Derek Warner that he was going to get a proper electrician in to the vicarage and that Derek is not needed. Jackie Merrick then said the ground kept being dug up at the pig pen on Mowlam's land. Derek overheard this and left the Woolpack, and went to the pig pen with a gun. Derek was unaware that the police were watching. He saw Keith digging up the loot and held a gun to him. The police overheard Derek saying he should kill Keith like he did Harry. Keith and Derek saw the police. Derek got away but Keith was caught and arrested. DS Webb berated Sgt McArthur and his colleagues, saying "You just let a killer loose on Beckindale". Derek Warner ran off into the night, with his gun. Derek Warner's arrest Derek Warner headed for the village with his gun. He headed for the vicarage and held Rev Hinton hostage, saying he should take him for a drive so he can get away properly. As Derek and Rev Hinton went outside, a policeman saw Derek, and said "Hey, you. Warner". Derek fired a gunshot into the air to let the police know he was armed, and frogmarched Hinton back inside the vicarage. He thought Hinton had set him up. Derek said the police want him for killing Harry Mowlam. 12 armed marksmen surrounded the vicarage. Hinton persuaded Derek to give himself up. Derek said the police may think he could have pockets full of gun cartridges to take out the dozen police marksmen. All he had was one more cartridge. Rev Hinton said to Derek he wanted to make sure he got out alive rather than shot dead by police and carried out in a box. EVen though he killed a fellow criminal, Derek knew he was going to go to prison for at least 4 or 5 years. Derek soon realised the game was up and he never meant for Matt to get accused of Harry's murder. He put the gun down. Derek and Donald were ready to go outside so Derek could give himself up. He went oustide with Hinton and was told by police to get on the floor and spread his arms and legs wide. He was then arrested and bundled into the police car. Matt was soon told he was in the clear. As Derek had killed a major criminal, he probably only served a few years inside for the murder of Harry Mowlam. Afthermath of murder and Warner's arrest Derek Warner said he had seen Matt and Harry fight, and saw Harry fall into the stream and Matt walk off. Derek said Mowlam waded downstream and saw Derek, and Derek then beat him to a pulp then killed him. Matt was relieved to be in the clear but was angry at the police. He vented at Sgt Ian MacArthur. MacArthur took this as a punishment for suspecting him and apologised to Matt. The case quickly went to trial and Derek Warner was jailed for the murder of Harry Mowlam. He was to serve his time in Armley Jail, Leeds. As he killed a major criminal, Derek probably only did about 4 or 5 years in jail. For a while all Matt could think about was Mowlam and how he was wrongly accused of his murder. But Matt soon started to move on with his life and do his best to forget Mowlam. It would always however, remain at the back of Matt's mind that he was once accused of murder. And Harry Mowlam, and his murder would not be forgotten in such a hurry. He was referred to several times after the dust settled. In June 1988, over 2 years after the murder, Dolly Skilbeck mentioned her 1985 miscarriage to Steve Fuller. She said she was going to have another baby but that went wrong:- referring to when Mowlam caused her miscarriage. In early September 1988, Jack Sugden said "Beckindale is hardly The Garden Of Eden and I have cursed the village at times and some of its people". No doubt the villainous Harry Mowlam was near or at the top of the list of the Beckindale people that Jack had cursed. In late 1989, Matt Skilbeck said "A few bad times as well" when talking about his years at Emmerdale Farm. Being accused of Mowlam's murder would have been one of those bad times. Gallery Emmie episode 1013.png|Derek Warner and Keith tell Harry to keep his gob shut about the robbery. emmie warner looks for harry.png|Ignoring Warner's warnings (no pun intended) not to draw attention to himself, Harry terrorises the village, and Warner looks for him. emmie matt stops harry from driving.png|Matt tries to stop Harry stealing his sheep. Emmie harry crashes van 1986.png|Matt trying to stop Harry causes the car to crash, and a fight ensues. Emmie matt harry fight stage 1.png|Matt and Harry scuffle. Emmie matt harry fight stage 3.png|Harry smacks Matt. Emmie matt harry fight stage 5.png|Matt hits Harry back and he falls down the river bank. emmie mowlam in water.png|Mowlam in the water, threatening revenge. emmie matt after fight.png|A dazed Matt returns to Emmerdale after the fight with Harry Mowlam. Emmie mowlam dead in river.png|The river where Mowlam and Matt had the fight the previous day. MowlamBody.png|The next morning, Henry sees a dead body by the river while out on a walk. Oh God. Emmie ep 1018.png|Oh God, the dead body is Harry Mowlam. Matt, or Derek, what have you done? Emmie harry dead.png|Harry is dead, he has a look of fright in him. emmie cops swarm mowlam dead body.png|The police are swarming the murder scene. emmie matt in cop shop 1986.png|Matt is interviewed, he is a strong suspect in the murder of Mowlam. emmie sergeant interview matt.png|The DCI gets angry at Matt for not answering a question. MacArthur car.png|Derek Warner is arrested in connection to the robbery, but is soon released due to lack of evidence. 18Feb1986.png|Matt discusses the fight he had with Mowlam, to Henry Wilks, who found Mowlam's body. MowlamDeathScene1.png|Matt shows Henry where Mowlam fell down the riverbank. MowlamDeathScene2.png|Henry shows Matt that he found Mowlam's body a good 20 yards away. emmie riverbank where mowlam was killed.png|The police measure the distance between when Matt last saw Mowlam alive, and his dead body being found the next day. Emmie derek vs keith.png|Derek sees Keith taking money from the loot, and the police overhear him saying he could kill Keith like he did Harry. Category:Major Emmerdale storylines.